hoofdstuk 1: tankersu
by lordsjaak
Summary: this is story about the show of girls und panzer, i write it in dutch because i am poor in english and i know mine dutch is also not so good, but it is fanfiction story so every one have there flaws. i hope you like it and enjoy, this is about guy on dutch aircraft carrier and it familiar as girls und panzer but if you not so good understand than watch the show first.
1. Chapter 1 tankersu

Op een rustige dag ergens in Atlantische oceaan, vaart een oude vliegdek schip over de kalme zee. Het was niet zo maar een vliegdek schip die wij zoals kennen maar een vliegdek schip waar gebouwen, bomen, kleine bergen, huizen en paar scholen er op bevinden. De Hr. Ms. Karel Doorman heet de schip die over zee vaart.

Een jongen zucht enorm en hij loopt over aantal straten richting naar zijn school toe, "heb jij gehoord over tankersu?" zegt jongen die voorbij de knul loopt hij zag hoe paar mensen over praten van elite cultuur eigenschap om vrouwen sterker te maken, maar in dit jaar is ook mannen mee aan het doen om gevoel te krijgen dat zij ook betere groep worden, "ja klopt de tank ace was echt goed eruit zien en ze was geweldig met haar panzer 4" zegt jongen en ze lopen over de school plein.

"morge Sjaak." zegt John vrolijk en hij leunt met zijn arm op Sjaaks schouder, "morge John, wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij grinnikt vrolijk. "heb je de kranten gelezen?" zegt John tegen Sjaak en hij zucht naar zijn beste vriend John, "zal toch geweldig zijn als wij met zulke sport mee doen" zegt John tegen Sjaak en ze lopen de school gebouw binnen. "ow echt niet, ik ga echt niet tankersu doen. Tenslotte dit is enige school niet heeft en daarom heb ik me ingeschreven omdat ik niet wil mee maken" zegt Sjaak tegen John en hij kijkt apart naar Sjaak toen hij naar volgende verdieping ging van de school. "ik weet het, jij was de beste er in..." zegt John rustig en zachtjes, een blauw harige meisje hoorde wat twee jongens over hadden en ze ging met haar vriendinnen naar de les toe.

In de pauze:

Sjaak en John zaten in de rij voor hun lunch op te halen, "wel saai was de geschiedenis les over de tweede wereld oorlog" zegt John vermoeiend tegen Sjaak en hij schoof met zijn dienblad over de rails, hij pakt een bord met broodjes. John deed daarna stap op zij, "valt best mee, ik vond wel interessante les" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt een soep kom, hij vult met groente soep. "natuurlijk jij vind alles leuk als maar met oorlog maken, geef toe jij vind de sport leuk zoals alle jongens maar de school heeft geen tankersu omdat jij...sorry ervoor ik glipt beetje uit met mijn woorden" zegt John en Sjaak kijkt beetje twijfelachtig naar John woorden.

"het is al goed John, meeste weten wel waarom ik hier juist bent en niet alleen voor dat" zegt Sjaak en hij pakt belegde broodjes van de mandje en leg op zijn dienblad. "12,50" zegt caissière en John zucht erdoor, "wij doen samen ik betaal deze keer John." zegt Sjaak en John was blij erdoor, caissière zucht erdoor en Sjaak rekent haar de maaltijden af.

"daar kijk zij alweer naar ons?" zegt John opeens en Sjaak at rustig van de soep, "wie?" zegt hij tegen John, "je weet wel die school presidente, ze kijkt aantal dagen naar je. Misschien vind zij je leuk?" zegt John en Sjaak verslikte door de soep, "wat?" zegt Sjaak verbazend. "het is gerucht en kom op je word niet jonger er op" zegt John en Sjaak kijkt hem apart blik aan. Opeens ging alarm in de kantine loeien en beeldschermen flikkeren met de tekst "een school omroep". "dit is school raad, alle leerlingen verzamelen bij de gym zaal voor belangrijke mededeling" zegt vrouwen stem door luidsprekers. "wat is er aan de hand? Het is geen schip oefening?" zegt John en Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op.

Kort daarna kwamen alle leerlingen in de gymzaal en ze gingen zitten op de vloer, Sjaak en John zagen dat school gang wachters voor de podium staan. "goede dag leuk dat jullie gekomen zijn" zegt leerling en hij kwam met microfoon op de podium lopen, "mijn naam is Fred walker en ik ben van school raad PR manager en de school presidente wil iets laten zien voordat zij de woord krijgt van jullie." zegt lid van de school raad en achter hem schoven de rode gordijnen opzij, een beamer ging aan en projecteert een filmpje op de witte doek.

"tankersu" zegt omroepster van de film en leerlingen kijken naar de introductie film van tankersu, na de filmpje kwam blauw harige meisje op de podium komen. "zoals jullie weten, is dit oude film" zegt zij tegen leerlingen in de zaal, "er zijn nieuwe regels bij gekomen zodat mogelijkheid voor iedereen word en niet alleen voor meiden of voor jongens groepen. Dit jaar word de schip tankersu tot leven gebracht en gemengde groep worden, onze regering heeft middelen vrij gegeven om tankersu op de Karel Doorman terug te komen. Ik verwacht dat jullie mee doen om onze school mogelijkheid geven om mee te doen" zegt blauw harige meisje en ze kijkt met aparte blik naar Sjaak. Hij rilt beetje erdoor en John zag wat met Sjaak gebeurde.

"ik zei je toch" zegt John tegen Sjaak en ze lopen beide in de gangen van de school, "ja ze gaf mij echt vreemde blik dat geef ik toe, maar verlieft echt niet. Tenslotte iedereen noem haar de machine prinses" zegt Sjaak rustig en ze kwamen in de klas, "wow tankersu op onze school, ga jullie mee doen?" zegt klasgenoot tegen zijn vrienden. "misschien, ik zie wel, tenslotte bij onze school is opgehouden wel meer dan 20 jaar" zegt andere klasgenoot tegen zijn maat.

"nou kinderen we gaan onze lessen vervolgen praat na de les wel er over" zegt leraar en hij sloeg met zijn liniaal op de bureau. Opeens kort daarna schoof klassen deur open, "sorry dat wij je les eerder storen maar mag ik meneer de wijze van je lenen?" zegt Fred en hij kwam binnen met paar stevige passen, hij liet briefje zien voordat leraar antwoord kan geven. "meneer de wijze ga met hem mee en nu meteen" zegt leraar terwijl hij de brief verder las van Fred, Sjaak stond op en John kijkt lichtjes bezorgt naar hem toen hij de klas verliet.

Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar aantal school raad leden in de gang stonden met de school gang wachters, "kom met ons mee" zegt Fred vriendelijke toon en hij wijst naar de gang, "leid de weg meneer PR manager" zegt Sjaak plagerig en Fred was niet blij er door. Hij loopt voorop en ze gingen naar de kantoor van de school presidente.

De deur van school presidente kantoor ging open en groep kwam binnen lopen, ze stond bij de raam naar buiten te kijken. "ah, meneer de wijze, ga zitten" zegt blauw harige meisje vriendelijke toon tegen Sjaak, ze wijst naar een stoel bij een tafel. Andere school raadsleden zaten op de plek behalve Fred die net ging zitten bij zijn stoel. "weet jij misschien waarom ik jouw geroepen heb?" zegt school presidente tegen Sjaak, "misschien maar misschien kan je me uitleggen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar.

"ik heb je geroepen om over na te denken om jouw inlijven van tankersu, natuurlijk wil doen school raadsleden ook mee want misschien krijgen we niet genoeg leden om officieel mee te doen, maar ik heb jouw ervaring en jouw tactieken nodig om te gebruiken voor tankersu" zegt school presidente tegen Sjaak, hij grinnikt rustig naar haar. "ik ben niet gekomen naar deze school vanwege tankersu, ik wil normaal leven leiden en ik wil niet alweer nare ervaringen evenaren in tankersu" zegt Sjaak rustig en aantal school raadsleden fluisteren naar elkaar.

Sjaak voel de druk groter en hij zag dat school presidente normaal en rustig kan kijken als haar reputatie als machine prinses, "jouw verleden heb ik juist helaas nodig en ik hoop dat jij normale beslissing wilt nemen om deel te maken van tankersu" zegt school presidente, Sjaak stond en hij kijkt haar nijdig aan. "ik heb dat half jaar geleden besloten en jij ga niet veranderen, tot ziens machine prinses" zegt Sjaak met woedende stem naar raadsleden, hij verliet de kantoor met smijtende deur achter hem dicht. " Kos-mos? Alles oké?" zegt Fred tegen school presidente, "mijn reputatie onder jongens word hier alweer getrapt" mompelt Kos-mos en Fred hoor het, hij kijkt bezorgt naar andere leden en hij wenkt ze om de kantoor verlaten.

Sjaak pakt zijn school tas in en hij verliet de school daarna, "hé wacht nou Sjaak." zegt John en hij probeer Sjaak in te halen, " Sjaak!" zegt John en hij grijp zijn schouder stevig beet. Hij kijkt met woedende blik naar John en hij schrok van Sjaak erdoor, "wat is er gebeurt?" zegt John en Sjaak zucht erdoor.

Tijdje later in de park toen Sjaak tegen John vertelt wat hij mee gemaakt van school raad was John wel twijfelend denken er over, "tja misschien wel goede manier wat je doet maar ik krijg ook formulier om in te vullen bij tankersu" zegt John en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "je moet wat jij vind John, ik ga niet doen...niet wat er gebeurde op mijn wedstrijd van tankersu" zegt Sjaak tegen hem en John glimlacht, "geen zorgen, ik denk dat je wel veranderd want tenslotte het zit bij jouw in bloed om tankersu te doen en ik heb mijn keuze besloten omdat ik ook verder wil dan slijten op deze schuit" zegt John en hij gaf schouder klop op Sjaaks schouder.

Volgende dag bij pauze:

ging omroep signaal af "wil meneer de wijze naar de school presidente kantoor komen? Ik herhaal wil meneer de wijze naar de school presidente kantoor komen? Dank u" zegt omroepster en Sjaak zucht erdoor, John glimlacht en deed zijn hand op zijn schouder. "ik ga met je mee Sjaak, tenslotte jij bent mijn vriend" zegt John en Sjaak knikt rustig, ze kwamen snel bij de kantoor.

Sjaak en John kwamen binnen lopen en ze zagen dat Fred en Kos-mos enige in de kantoor blijven, "ik heb je beslissing nu nodig meneer de wijze" zegt Fred tegen Sjaak en hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar terwijl Sjaak en John rustig waren. "misschien moet ik je schorsen van deze school" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, "waarom? Omdat hij perse in jouw clubje moet komen?" zegt John woedend tegen Kos-mos. "bemoei jij niet eens mee?" zegt Fred nijdig tegen hem en John kijkt hem woedend aan, "ow nee? Ik laat mijn vriend niet stikken door jullie gezeik en als jullie op deze manier hem schorsen dan moet je iedereen op deze school schorsen want jullie misbruiken jullie positie" zegt John woedend tegen Fred.

"wij hebben geen ervaring in tankersu en het bij ons verplicht om tankersu op deze school verplichten door onze regering, ik heb geen keuze" zegt Fred en Sjaak kijkt naar Kos-mos aan en ze blijft naar Sjaak staren. Hij zag Kos-mos lippen bewegen en Sjaak probeert te lezen, "alstublieft? Ik hou van deze school..." dacht Sjaak door Kos-mos woorden zachtjes. "is minimale regel van 5 tanks nog aanwezig?" zegt Sjaak opeens rustig tussen twee bek vechtende jongens, "ja, die is nog van kracht...wil je het?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen Sjaak. "krijgen we instructeur om groep leiden?" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos en John kijkt beetje verbijsterd naar Sjaak. Fred was bezorgd naar Kos-mos, "ja, dat moet als regel dat een volwassene instructeur groep leiden, dus ik geef ook niet leidende opdracht behalve als groep naar jouw toe stemt" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak dacht rustig na.

"en jij?" zegt Sjaak tegen Kos-mos, "ik doe mee met groep" zegt Kos-mos rustig en Sjaak kijkt naar haar, "ik doe dan mee, alleen als jij reputatie als machine prinses kan verwijderen" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt naar Sjaak schuin aan, "ik zal mijn best doen" zegt Kos-mos tegen hem. "maar ik wil ook nog andere uitzondering dan" zegt Sjaak en Fred zucht erdoor, "en wat is dat?" zegt Fred. "ik wil mijn tankersu uniform dan dragen tijdens les uren" zegt Sjaak en Fred kijkt naar Kos-mos, "nee, want we hebben nog geen school tankersu uniform als wij die gemaakt hebben dan pas mag jij die tijdens les uren dragen. Na school tijd wil ik je verzamelen bij de loods" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak knikt rustig.

Rest van de dag ging voorbij toen bij de school sport velden een groepje leerlingen verzameld bij de loodsen, "zo dus zullen wij team vormen?" zegt John tegen Sjaak en hij kijkt naar John. "misschien is wel verstandig, maar we zullen zien hoe we vormen als groep" zegt Sjaak en ze kwamen bij de andere staan, Sjaak zag 4 voet bal spelers met hun verzorger. "als wij tankersu kunnen winnen dan hebben we ook kans om voetbal team opbouwen?" zegt verzorgster en jongens juichen naar haar, "dat klinkt wel meer op juich team" zegt meisje en zij was aangekleed als officier, "jullie toneel groep is ook helaas opgedoekt willen jullie ook opnieuw leven in blazen?" zegt voetballer tegen het meisje.

"te zijn of niet te zijn blijft altijd vraag om onze groep te voord blijven staan" zegt Shakespeare student, "wel spannend om onze eerste jaar ook mee te doen" zegt jongetje die 3 jaar jonger is dan Sjaak en John, jochie was met gemengde groep van 5 leerlingen in totaal gekomen.

"best veel, een kleine 20 man hier zo" zegt John en Sjaak telde 23 leerlingen aanwezig, "fijn dat jullie gekomen zijn" zegt Fred opeens en hij kijkt naar groep vriendelijk aan, naast hem stond Kos-mos en vice president van de school, "achter mij staat de loods die gebruikt om tankersu die zoals iedereen weet" zegt Fred en de deuren gingen open door Kos-mos en vice president, een tank lag smerig en verroest bij. Hij mis een rups band bij zijn wielen, " Sjaak, wil je de tank beoordelen?" zegt Kos-mos rustig tegen hem, hij kijkt verbaasd en Sjaak loopt naar de Duitse tank toe. "het is een panzer 4 ausf. F2, ze kan in actie komen" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen Kos-mos, "goed er zijn meerdere tanks verspreid over hele schip, volgens oude rapporten van oude tankersu groep, we moeten helaas zelf zoeken want er is geen locatie waar ze liggen die rapport zijn vernietigd door school raad" zegt Kos-mos.

"we gaan ons lukken" zegt voetbal groep en ze juichen naar elkaar, ze rennen vandoor. Meeste eerste jaars vertrokken behalve 1 meid met zwart gekleed en zwart haar, de toneel groep gingen op hun toneel stuk vertrekken en Sjaak en John zagen dat andere vertrokken. "zeg, wil jij met ons mee?" zegt John tegen het zwart geklede gothic eerste jaars, ze knikt rustig. "jij vind dat ik machine prinses" zegt Kos-mos fluisterend tegen Sjaaks oor, "misschien, ik ga op zoek naar tank" zegt Sjaak en hij liep naar John toe.

"geen zorgen hij zal wel jouw anders in zien" zegt vice president en Kos-mos knikt naar hem, "ik hoop het Willem, ik gun hem echt zien veranderen en laten zien dat mijn reputatie vals is" zegt Kos-mos en ze huilt in hoekje.

In de bossen van Hr. Ms. Karel Doorman.

"dus jij heet toch Jun?" zegt John tegen haar vriendelijk en ze knikt rustig, "wel apart" zegt John rustig en Sjaak stopt eventjes om John en Jun samen te komen. Opeens stopt Jun en ze kijkt naar de bomen, ze wijst naar bomen. John ging met zijn oog naast Jun wijzende arm turen en hij zag opeens tank staan, "we hebben er een Sjaak, nou onze wonder kind hier zo" zegt John en Jun bloost lichtjes erdoor, Sjaak kwam naar John en Jun toe. Ze lopen naar de bos toe, "het is Duitse panzer 38(t)" zegt Sjaak en John floot er naar, "dat zij zulke dingen rond zwerven?" zegt John verbazend. Jun knikt rustig.

"we hebben eerste tank gevonden, ik heb techniek club om vervoer geregeld" zegt Willem en Kos-mos knikt rustig, "instructeur komt morgen, er moest aantal dingen geregeld worden?" zegt Fred, "begrepen, nu nog 3 te gaan" zegt Kos-mos en de voetbal groep begonnen abseilen van de rotswand op Hr. Ms. Karel Doorman, "wow, wat is dat?" zegt verzorger en ze schijnt met zaklamp de grot binnen. Ze zagen een Sherman M4 firefly tegen de rots wand leunt.

De toneel groep waren in de open lucht theater en ze deden hun sketch na, "te zijn of niet te zijn, waar vinden wij een tank?" zegt Shakespeare lid en opeens kwam andere lid die verkleed was als een officier, "ik vond onze missie in de vijver niet ver naast wij staan" zingt zij tegen Shakespeare. "dan leid ons de weg Annie" zegt Shakespeare en ze gingen naar de plek toe, ze zagen een Russische T-34/85 half gezonken in de meertje.

De eerste jaars groep hadden in schip- bibliotheek gezocht om wat informatie halen maar zij vonden helaas niks in de rapporten, "waarom is tankersu hier zo afgeschaft?" zegt meisje tegen de rest. "geen idee Wendy, maar het is echt populair sport?" zegt jongen tegen haar klasgenote. Ze gingen maar verder zoeken in de stad en vragen aantal mensen, tegen de schemering van de avond vonden de groep hun tank. Een oude en versleten Churchill tank in de kippen hok.

"wel veel zeg" zegt John en Sjaak kijkt apart, "een firefly, panzer 38(t), panzer 4, T-34/85 en Churchill tank? Wel aparte combinatie" zegt Sjaak rustig en John knikt ook, "hhmm..hoe gaan wij de groep indelen?" zegt Willem. "waarom nemen niet elke groep die gevonden hebben van de tank als hun tank?" zegt Kos-mos en Fred knikt, "wij nemen wel panzer 38(t), want met jouw ervaring kan jij beter panzer 4 nemen" zegt Fred tegen Sjaak, "begrepen" zegt Sjaak en John kijkt verrast, "wij komen wel 2 leden te kort Sjaak?" zegt John en hij knikt rustig, "geen zorgen dat zal wel goed komen tenslotte we hebben tijd voordat instructeur komt en voertuigen in orde brengen" zegt Sjaak.

"ow...bijna vergeten Sjaak, instructeur komt morgen pas dus tot nu toe bedankt voor je hulp" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak zucht erdoor. "begrepen machine prinses..." zegt Sjaak en hij verliet de terrein, "bedankt voor de hulp, ga naar huis en morgen komen wij vroeg hier heen om de tank in orde brengen. Jullie lessen worden aangepast er voor omdat jullie aandacht moeten krijgen van de tanks" zegt Willem tegen rest van de groep terwijl Fred en John naar Kos-mos kijken. "sorry Jun dat jij dit moet zien, Sjaak is echt gevoelig knul en als jij hem begrijpt dan zal jij hem ook aardig vinden" zegt John vriendelijk tegen Jun en ze kijkt apart naar hem, "ik mag jullie wel, ik zie jullie morgen dan weer?" zegt Jun zachtjes tegen John. "natuurlijk, moet ik je oppikken of wil je zelf eigen houtje komen?" zegt John vriendelijk tegen Jun en Kos-mos kijkt apart naar John en Jun die opeens elkaar goed mogen.

Fred observeert wat Kos-mos bedoelde en hij zucht zachtjes erdoor.


	2. Chapter 2 cadeau

Op een mooie zonnige dag op Karel Doorman.

De groep is al vroeg bij de loods om hun tanks schoon maken, John en Jun kwamen wat later op de terrein en ze zagen dat Sjaak rustig sleutelt aan de panzer 4 motor blok, "ongelooflijk" zegt John en Sjaak kijkt naar hem, "wat? Het is avond werken hoor" zegt Sjaak en John kijkt verrast aan. Maar Jun kijkt apart naar de tank, "maar dan had je me wel kunnen bellen om je te helpen?" zegt John en Sjaak maakt zijn handen schoon en hij schopt de motor kap van de panzer 4 dicht.

"ja ik weet het maar je ouders zullen boos worden op mij" zegt Sjaak en John zucht erdoor, "true, je hebt helemaal gelijk er in" zegt John en Jun kijkt apart aan. "goed mag ik jullie aandacht?" zegt Fred en iedereen kijken op naar hem, "elke moment komt onze instructeur en we mogen haar verwelkomen" zegt Fred en iedereen kijken apart aan. "wanneer komt jonkvrouwe om ons te groeten?" zegt prinses gekleed meisje tegen Fred, "nou ze kan elke moment komen want ze kwam met speciale manier" zegt Kos-mos en iedereen hoort opeens een vliegtuig over de school. "is dat niet transport vliegtuig uit het leger?" zegt John en Sjaak deed zijn handen boven zijn ogen om geen zonlicht in zijn ogen te krijgen.

"klopt een Amerikaanse type...kijk een vracht deur ging open" zegt Sjaak en het vliegtuig ging laag over parkeer plaats vliegen en 3 parachutes kwamen uit de vracht deur. Een platform schoof uit de vliegtuig en iedereen zagen dat een tank op de platform stond, het glijd over de parkeer plaats van de school en het raakt aantal auto's erdoor.

"niet de auto van de school directeur?" zegt Willem bezorgt en ze zagen dat de tank achteruit rijd en over de auto van de school directeur werd plat gereden erdoor, "ow nee dat word preek van hem" zegt Kos-mos zuchtend. "wel gaaf" zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos kijkt apart naar hem, Sjaak had het niet door en de tank rijd naar de loods toe. "welke tank is het Sjaak?" zegt John tegen hem, "Japanse type 10 Main battle tank, er zijn nog wel paar in dienst maar je zie ze wel zelden dat zij rond rijden met deze manier" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kijkt naar John, uit zijn oog hoek zag hij Kos-mos beetje verbaasd kijkt naar Sjaak en ze wenkt haar blik snel weg.

"waar ging daar nu over?" dacht Sjaak en de tank stopt voor de groep, de koepel deksel ging open en de tank officier kroop naar buiten. "goede middag iedereen, leuk om jullie te zien" zegt zij vrolijk en ze deed haar tank helm af, "ze is knap" zegt John tegen Sjaak en Jun deed stoot tegen John maag. Sjaak grinnikt erdoor, "dat krijg je er van" zegt Jun zachtjes.

"goed, wij gaan meteen aan de slag en ik wil dat jullie in team indelen om tanks bemannen" zegt instructeur tegen groep, "sorry juffrouw maar wie ben jij?" zegt Shakespeare knul tegen instructeur. "ow ja sorry ervoor, mijn naam is instructeur Iridi Decker. Ik kom uit Kuromorimine meiden hoge school" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt apart naar instructeur, John floot beetje en hij was onder indruk. "zeg Sjaak, is dat niet school waar jij ook snel verslagen werd?" zegt John zachtjes tegen hem. "ow wacht? Ben jij niet lord Sjaak uit wijze hoge school?" zegt Iridi tegen Sjaak verbazend, "ik was lord maar allang niet meer" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen haar. "je zusje was echt goed in de vorig jaar toernooi" zegt Iridi en ze stak vriendelijk haar hand uit, Sjaak kijkt naar haar hand en sloeg het weg bij haar. Hij loopt rustig naar panzer 4 toe, " Sjaak!" zegt Fred na en Iridi hield Fred tegen. "nee, het is mijn fout sorry ervoor" zegt Iridi en school bestuur leden kijken apart naar haar.

"goed ga naar jullie tanks om team te vormen" zegt Iridi en ze klapt in haar handen om iedereen naar de tanks toe gaan, Jun kijkt naar de panzer en ze vroeg zich af hoe zij erop kan klimmen, "je kan erop klimmen bij de trap Jun." zegt Sjaak en hij wijst naar kleine trap tussen romp en rups banden hangen. Ze klom aan boord en John deed zijn hand op Juns rug, "goed er zijn 5 dingen bij de tank besturen, je hebt officier, lader, gunner, chauffeur en radio operator. Bij sommige tanks kan je werk samen voegen als dubbele taken zoals lader en officier of lader en radio operator, jullie hebben je kaart met begin punt gekregen en als jullie allemaal daar zo bevinden dan kunnen we beginnen met onze oefening" zegt Iridi vriendelijk tegen groep.

"word wel lastig om ons deze tank besturen" zegt John en Sjaak kwam op de panzer klimmen, Jun bladert rustig de besturing van panzer 4 door. "ach we redden wel tenslotte alleen lader en gunner hebben dubbele taken want chauffeur heeft het druk genoeg er mee" zegt Sjaak rustig tegen John, "ik rij wel, ik heb de boek geleerd" zegt Jun zachtjes en ze kroop in de tank. "wel handig zo meid" zegt Sjaak, "ik heb haar achtergrond gelezen zij is beste van haar klas en ze heeft hogere cijfers dan wij ooit dromen, zelfs hoger dan jij en ik samen" zegt John en Sjaak floot rustig erdoor.

"wie weet Sjaak, misschien kunnen we wel nieuwe vrienden maken erdoor" zegt John en hij klom in de koepel, "begrepen" zegt Sjaak en hij ging in de gunner stoel zitten. Ze horen geklop op de koepel en Sjaak deed gunner koepel deur open. Kos-mos schrok erdoor, "presidente, wat is er?" zegt Sjaak en Kos-mos kijkt emotieloos naar hem aan. "dit is verzoek van ons om je te geven, je vriend John vond wel passelijker dan jouw oude hoed" zegt Kos-mos en ze gaf een doos die netjes verpakt als cadeau. "dank je, ik zal bekijken" zegt Sjaak en hij deed de deur weer dicht. Kos-mos kijk door officieren koepel, "je mag ook wat vriendelijker" zegt Kos-mos en ze klom van de panzer 4 af.

"te zijn of niet te zijn, hoe gaan wij onze rijdende strijd wagen besturen?" zegt Shakespeare en zijn groep kijkt verbaasd aan, "misschien moet wij onze rollen beter studeren?" zegt prinses en iedereen ging hun boeken lezen over. Sjaak deed de doos open en hij zag oude Nederlandse tank officieren pet, "wel mazzel, een generaal versie" zegt John en Sjaak zag nog briefje op de bodem van doos liggen. "bedankt dat je wilt helpen Sjaak, ik heb wel gevoelens... Kos-mos." zegt Sjaak rustig toen de brief voor leest, "ow ik zei je toch" zegt John grinniken naar Sjaak.

Sjaak deed pet op en hij kijkt John streng aan, "wij moeten echt naar die winkel gaan na de gevecht" zegt John tegen Sjaak en Jun. Terwijl andere team leden beetje uit goochelen waar alles bevind bij een tank gingen Sjaak, Jun en John hun test rit naar de begin locatie als eerste vandoor rijden.

"hhmm..." zegt Fred en hij zag de panzer 4 snel vandoor rijd, "zij hebben snel opgepikt?" zegt Fred in de koepel en Kos-mos zat in de radio operator stoel. "zij zijn ook meeste ervarende team, tenslotte hij heeft speciale titel" zegt Kos-mos en Willem start de panzer 38 (t). "wow die klinkt anders" zegt Willem en hij probeer te schakelen, panzer 38 rijd achteruit, " Willem andere! We rammen de muur van de loods nog eventjes" zegt Fred en Willem probeer zo snel mogelijk in de andere versnelling raken maar de motor viel uit opeens, "je had ook koppeling in moeten drukken" zegt Kos-mos en ze bladert rustig hand leiding door.

Ze deed koppeling indrukken voor Willem en ze start daarna de motor voor Willem, "dank je, wil jij niet beter rijden?" zegt Willem en Kos-mos kijkt apart aan. "ik dacht jij wil doen?" zegt Kos-mos lichtjes verbaasd, "jawel alleen hoe jij lig vind ik ongemakkelijk" zegt Willem en Kos-mos bloost toen zij half op Willem lag erdoor. Haar borsten raken Willem benen en hij voel zich erg ongemakkelijk erdoor, " hé, hé, hé, misschien daarom dat zij in begin alleen voor meiden gehouden met tankersu?" zegt Fred en Kos-mos gooit handleiding boek naar Fred.

Aantal uurtjes later waren Sjaak en John bij de rivier rustig vissen, Jun had zwarte paraplu bij zich om beetje in de schaduw zitten. Ze las de andere handleiding boek rustig door, "zal het lang duren?" zegt John en hij wierp zijn haak weer in de rivier. "misschien, tenslotte iedereen heeft weinig ervaring er in" zegt Sjaak en hij had zijn pet half schuin gezet, "panzer 4 rapport" zegt Iridi en Sjaak schoof oude leger walkietalkie antenne uit. "dit is panzer 4, wat is er?" zegt Sjaak rustig via walkietalkie, "andere zijn al 5 minuten bezig maar jullie zijn aan het vissen?" zegt Iridi via de walkietalkie.

"klopt want we hebben hun niet gevonden" zegt Sjaak en hij knipt in zijn vinger, John bergt zijn vis spullen op. " Jun, wil je de panzer starten. Als mevrouw Decker ons belt dan betekent dat zij ook in de buurt kunnen komen" zegt Sjaak en Iridi bleef aandacht halen bij de walkietalkie, "dus..." zegt Iridi en de verbinding werd opeens verbroken. Iridi kijkt verbaasd naar haar mobieltje. Ze pakt de verrekijker en ze zag dat panzer 4 meteen vertrok, "hij is goed" zegt Iridi rustig.

Door de bossen rijd panzer 4 en Sjaak leunt bij de koepel opening half, "wel te rustig nu" zegt Sjaak rustig en opeens hoor hij een schot van achteren. Sjaak kijkt achter om, "ow dat is de toneel groep" zegt Sjaak en Russische T-34/85 nadert snel naar hun toe. " Jun, kan je zig zagende bewegingen doen?" zegt Sjaak en hij trapt met zijn voet een knop in zo dat koepel ging draaien erdoor, "begrepen" zegt Jun en panzer 4 begon te heen en weer te rijden.

"hoe is dat mogelijk?" zegt prinses en ze zag dat de kanon van panzer 4 naar hun gericht kwamen, "wat is er mijn hoogheid" zegt Shakespeare. "de koepel draait uit zich zelf" zegt prinses en Shakespeare kijkt door zijn officieren periscoop, hij zag dat Sjaak in de koepel kroop. Kort daarna kwam een schot en de T-34/85 werd geraakt, uit de koepel kwam een kleine witte vlaggetje uit schieten met teken dat zij verslagen waren.

"de hamer van Thor heeft ons neer gestreken. Ik hoop dat hij betere moment krijgt dan wij nu in zitten" zegt Shakespeare en opeens stopt de panzer 4 bij de Russische tank, "alles in orde toneel groep?" zegt Sjaak via de radio van Russische tank. "ja mijn god van de donder, jij heb deze strijd met je strijd wagen gewonnen, ik wens je veel plezier met je jacht op de andere" zegt Shakespeare en Sjaak glimlacht beetje naar John en Jun in de koepel.

Iridi liet haar verrekijker zakken en zij glimlacht rustig naar buiten, "eerlijk spel is goede mentaliteit" zegt Iridi en panzer 4 vertrok de bossen dieper in. Opeens zag Iridi een rook wolk en ze kijkt snel door haar verrekijker, de Churchill tank stak zijn witte vlaggetje uit de koepel terwijl de firefly voorbij rijd. "ow dus nu nog 3 te gaan" zegt Iridi.

"we naderen een brug Sjaak." zegt Jun zachtjes en Sjaak deed gunner deur open, hij kijkt naar buiten en hij zag dat een hang brug was. "dat ziet niet stevig uit?" zegt John en Sjaak kroop uit de koepel, "we moeten over heen dus ik ga kijken dat bug kan houden" zegt Sjaak en hij rent vooruit.

"hij heeft lef, wat als de andere komen?" zegt Jun zachtjes en John kijkt verbaasd, Sjaak bekijkt de brug en hij denkt na er over.

"daar zijn ze" zegt Fred en hij vuurt met de kanon uit de panzer 38, John en Jun werden op geschrikt erdoor. John kijkt door de periscopen raampjes van de officieren stoel, "fijn studenten raad" zegt John. " Jun! Rijden, John draai de turret en schiet op ze" schreeuwt Sjaak tegen zijn tank, Jun en John kijken elkaar aan. Ze knikken beide en John ging op de gunner stoel zitten, Jun liet de panzer 4 op de brug rijden. Sjaak begeleid op de manier en John schoof granaat in de loop, hij sluit het af.

"goed, dit regelt koepel links en rechts en dat is loop omhoog en omlaag. Makkelijk" zegt John benauwd en Jun kijk schuin naar hem, Sjaak zag hoe de koepel van panzer 4 ging draaien en hij glimlacht rustig. Sjaak hoor opeens motor geluid achter hem, "STOP JUN" schreeuwt Sjaak en hij gebaar om te stoppen, Jun trap op de rem en koepel was correct gedraaid. John drukt op de knop en panzer 4 vuurt zijn schot.

Het raakt hard de studenten raad tank, de witte vlaggetje kwam uit de koepel verschijnen. "man hij is goed" zegt Willem en Kos-mos kucht wat rook uit haar mond, ze ging kijken naar de panzer 4 die koepel weer ging draaien. Sjaak kijkt naar de koepel en hij draait snel zijn blik naar de laatste tank, de Sherman tank kwam om de hoek rijden. Ze maakte enorme sliding en Sjaak ging meteen bukken, Jun zag het. "hou je vast John!" zegt Jun opeens met haar harde stem voor het eerst, hij kijkt verrast door gunner periscoop.

"de verdediging staat open en hij schiet" zegt verzorger en voetballer drukt op de vuur knop en firefly vuur schot naar panzer 4, John kijkt angstig en de kogel van firefly schampt net de koepel van panzer 4. John herlaad snel mogelijk de kanon en Sjaak sprong net op tijd de panzer 4, Sjaaks pet viel in de rivier en Sjaak zat in zijn stoel. Hij kijkt door periscoop en John tikt op zijn schouder, Sjaak vuurt meteen schot en er ontstond enorme rook wolk. Witte vlaggetje kwam uit de koepel en Iridi glimlacht, "alle teams zijn verslagen, goed werk en de winnaar is panzer 4. verzamel bij de loods en dan kunnen we evalueren van de match vandaag" zegt Iridi via alle radio's van de tanks.

Sjaak haalt opgelucht adem, "je pet Sjaak?" zegt John verbazend en Sjaak kijkt hem aan, "zal wel in de rivier liggen, geen zorgen we vinden het wel" zegt Sjaak en Jun glimlacht rustig.

Bij de loodsen van de tankersu:

panzer 4 stopt bij de ingang en de koepel deuren gingen open, de chauffeur deksel ging ook open. De drietal gingen op de randen van hun tank zitten, "goed werk lord" zegt Iridi en Sjaak kijkt haar streng aan. "ik ben geen lord en ik wil ook zo houden" zegt Sjaak rustig en hij kroop van de panzer 4 vandaan, "je pet verloren?" zegt Iridi en Kos-mos draaide zich om. "ja komt door de actie die ik moest onder nemen" zegt Sjaak rustig en panzer 4 rijd de loods binnen, "goede match, je moet toch soms mij leren hoe je dat doet?" zegt Kos-mos en ze kwam naast Sjaak en Iridi staan.

"ja, maar meestal moet je door oefenen te winnen van de match. Sorry dat ik je onderbreekt maar ik moet iets doen" zegt Sjaak en hij verliet de school plein, John en Jun zagen wat er gebeurde, ze glimlachen naar elkaar toe. Fred en Willem kijken naar John en Jun aan, "waarom lachen jullie opeens?" zegt Willem. "ow niks bijzonders, gewoon iets speciaals ga brouwen bij onze team" zegt Jun zachtjes en John grinnikt, Fred en Willem kijken elkaar verward aan.

Sjaak zucht erdoor en hij bekijkt de brug waar kort geleden de zijn match heeft gewonnen, "nou hij is helaas niet op de kant gevallen" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij moest denken aan briefje bij de doos zat, "soms is ze echt pijn in mijn nek erdoor" zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij liet zich glijden naar de kant van de rivier.

"nou op zoek naar die pet" zegt Sjaak en hij begon stroom afwaarts lopen langs de rivier.

Bij de schip enorme spa ruimte: mannen gedeelte.

"te zijn of niet te zijn en we gaan deze zee bestormen" zegt Shakespeare, " Micheal doen we hele maand allang die zee bestormen, ga nou in de spa" zegt voetballer tegen Shakespeare knul. Hij werd er in geduwd in de warme spa ruimte en andere jongens moesten lachen erdoor, "man ik heb wel spierpijn gekregen erdoor" zegt John en hij kwam net uit de toilet. "nou je heb ook goed gestreden" zegt Fred glimlachend naar John, "vreemd is Thor niet terug?" zegt andere jochie van de toneel groep tegen John. "nee hij is cadeau van de school presidente aan het zoeken" zegt John, "dan moet hij wel opschieten want Karel Doorman ga door storm varen dus is veel te gevaarlijk om naar de te zoeken" zegt Willem en hij geniet van de warme bad.

"idioot" zegt John en hij rent naar kleed kamer toe, jongens kijken verrast naar John erdoor. "wat is zijn probleem?" zegt andere voetballer tegen groep.

Spa ruimte van de meiden op de Karel Doorman.

"aahh...ik heb wel dit verdient" zegt verzorger van de voetbal team, "echt wel, het is zwaar werk." zegt prinses van de toneel groep, "we moeten echt eens keertje winnen bij hun" zegt andere toneel lid en meiden knikken rustig.

Opeens horen meiden gebonk bij de deur, meiden kijken geschrokt op en ze zagen deur open schuiven erdoor. Meiden gillen erdoor en John kijkt snel door de ruimte, " JUN!" schreeuwt John en hij rent de sauna ruimte in. "JUN?!" zegt John en de deur ging open. Hij zag Kos-mos en Jun en nog paar eerste jaars in de sauna ruimte tegen, "ben je gek geworden?" zegt Kos-mos opeens woedend en zij gooit lege houten emmer naar John.

Hij krijgt tegen zijn kop aan en John wrijft op zijn zere voorhoofd, "geen gezeik, Jun. Ik heb de sleutels van panzer 4 nodig" zegt John en Jun kijkt beetje verrast erdoor.

Sjaak loopt in de regen langs de kant van de rivier, hij merkt dat het harder gingen waaien en hij zucht erdoor. De rivier begon harder te stromen en Sjaak kijkt naar de stroming, "dat is niet goed. Ik hoop dat ik het kan vinden" zegt Sjaak en hij kwam bij een kleine waterval terecht. "hhmm...terug gaan?" zegt Sjaak en hij bekijkt naar de situatie, de donderwolken kwamen dichter bij en Sjaak hoort een bliksem inslaan vlak bij.

"fijn..." zegt Sjaak en hij wil op punt terug lopen en uit zijn ooghoek kwam zijn pet hangen aan de tak, " oké, jij ga echt niet vertellen hoe jij daar zo komt. Want ik wil echt niet weten" zegt Sjaak tegen zijn pet en hij begon te klimmen in de boom, "ik en mijn hoogte vrees altijd" zegt Sjaak mopperend en hij schuif angstig naar zijn pet toe.

"hebbes" zegt Sjaak toen zijn pet vast pakte, opeens brak de tak en Sjaak kijkt verrast erdoor. "je ga niet menen" zegt Sjaak en hij viel opeens door de afgrond, panzer 4 kwam net uit de bossen rijden en Sjaak zag hem komen. Met hoge snelheid sprong schaduw uit de panzer 4 en ze kwam bij Sjaak terecht, zij grijpt Sjaak stevig beet toen opeens de touw van haar middel strak kwam te staan. Ze kwamen snel op de berg wand af en Sjaak knalt met zijn rug keihard tegen aan.

"alles oké daar zo?" zegt John naar beneden en hij kijkt voorzichtig net over de richel van de berg, "ja wij zijn in orde John, hijs ons op" zegt Kos-mos en Sjaak kijkt pijnlijk naar haar. " oké Jun, achter uit" zegt John en panzer 4 ging langzaam en voorzichtig naar achteren rijden, Sjaak en Kos-mos werden langzaam naar boven gehesen.

Sjaak lag op zijn rug en Kos-mos kwam snel naast hem liggen, ze waren beide uitgeput. John kwam snel naar hun toe, "dit is niet goed, ik breng je wel naar ziekenboeg en snel" zegt John en hij tilt Sjaak op zijn eigen benen. Sjaak ging met zijn rug tegen koepel en hij zat op de motor gedeelte van de panzer 4, Kos-mos kwam snel naar hem toe om te bekijken. "waarom deed je het?" zegt Kos-mos lichtjes verbazend en Sjaak glimlacht beetje erdoor, hij haalt de pet die smerig en beschadigt geraakt uit zijn jas zak. "ik was hem kwijt..." zegt Sjaak rustig en Kos-mos sloeg tegen zijn wang aan, "we gaan..." zegt John en hij kwam op de panzer 4 klimmen maar zijn woorden waren onderbroken door Kos-mos.

"idioot waarom doe je zo stom tegen me, het is maar materiaal iets geen moeite waard om je leven riskeren" zegt Kos-mos woedend en John kwam bij Kos-mos staan, "presidente, doe rustig" zegt John en ze kijkt snauwend naar John. Ze klom aan boord van de koepel in, " Jun, rustig rijden naar de ziekenboeg" zegt John en panzer 4 ging naar de school toe.

"waar zijn ze?" zegt verzorger tegen Fred en Willem, "geen idee?" zegt Fred en de groep waren bezorgt bij de ingang van hun school, de school deur ging open en Iridi kwam naar buiten gelopen bij de groep. "panzer 4 komt terug, ze hebben Sjaak gevonden maar hij is gewond geraakt" zegt Iridi rustig en iedereen haalt opgelucht adem erdoor.

De katten ogen van de panzer 4 schijnen opeens bij de poort van de school plein, ze rijd snel bij de ingang van de school gebouw. Paar ziekenbroeders kwamen naar panzer 4 gerent en ze pikken Sjaak op een brancard, de pet viel op de grond neer en John raapt het op. "wacht eventjes" zegt John en broeders kijken hem snel aan, John leg de pet stevig in Sjaaks handen en hij glimlach beetje naar John.

De deuren gingen dicht en John draait zich om, hij zag Kos-mos, Fred en Willem staan. "wat is dat er over?" zegt Fred, "dat is jullie probleem, je kent hem niet zo goed zoals ik hem kent" zegt John en hij glimlacht rustig. "ik krijg van je mijn douche tijd dus ik wil nu ook hebben" zegt Jun opeens uit de chauffeur gedeelte, "ja, ja, breng tank naar de loods en jij krijg mijn uurtje in de spa" zegt John en Kos-mos grijpt John arm beet.

"we moeten wel jouw team in orde brengen of anders hebben wij probleem" zegt Kos-mos rustig en bezorgt, "jij wacht maar af op doktoren wat zij hebben te zeggen, niet ik. Tenslotte ik zit in Sjaaks team en niet in mijne" zegt John en trok zich los. Hij rent naar de loods toe.

"wat bedoelt John er mee?" zegt Willem en Kos-mos kijkt twijfelend naar zich zelf


End file.
